Um compromisso quase impossível
by Michaze
Summary: Yuzu depara-se com um grande problema perante Mei... como irá ela resolver tudo... será que ela irá conseguir?
1. Um compromisso quase impossível - Pt 1

**Olá pessoal... desta vez eu vou escrever uma história em português para alternar a linguagem e oferecer aos portugueses/brasileiros uma história na sua linguagem natural.**

**P.S.: This time I'll make a story in portuguese so please respect my opinion and nationality.**

Eu já senti de todo o tipo de sentimentos quando se aplica à palavra amor... é uma tortura sofrer-se tanto por uma pessoa do mesmo género que nós, e é difícil acompanhar os nossos sentimentos de uma maneira simples. O meu nome é Aihara Yuzu e eu amo a minha irmã mais nova, sempre senti de tudo e sempre sentirei de tudo por ela, vai ser difícil passar por estes sentimentos sem se sair magoada ou enfraquecida por isso... espero que ela um dia venha a corresponder a estes sentimentos da mesma maneira que eu.

Acordei na minha cama esta manhã, olho para o lado e vejo a Mei ali deitada com a mesma cara de sempre... aquela expressão sempre séria ou calma. Nunca consigo controlar os meus instintos de paixão por isso coloquei-me em cima dela para a tentar beijar mas antes de eu alcançar o meu objetivo ela empurra-me para me impedir. "Evita fazer isso sempre q eu estou a dormir e tu não" disse Mei. "D-De-Desculpa" respondi eu com a cara já a ficar vermelha.  
>Levantei-me e vesti o uniforme para seguir com ela para a escola como sempre. Desci as escadas, tomei o pequeno almoço e sai de casa. No caminho perguntei-lhe "Hoje podemos ir para casa juntas?" "Hoje não posso. Estou ocupada com o trabalho do Conselho Estudantil", era o que ela dizia sempre. Chego às aulas e comprimento a Harumin com o grande sorriso... como sempre falamos dos saldos nas lojas de roupas. Esta é a minha rotina que levo todas as manhãs com a minha irmã e nunca tenho oportunidade de lhe tocar com qualquer parte do corpo que seja, e por acaso, é bastante complicado conter estes meus sentimentos que transbordam de tristeza por causa disso.<p>

O dia de hoje foi um dia exclusivo para mim, tive oportunidade de falar com a minha irmã no fim das aulas, mesmo com ela a trabalhar, bem, porque ela me chamou para compor umas coisas quanto ao meu vestuário que quebra as regras da escola. Entrei na sala do Conselho Estudantil e gritei "MEI... ESTOU AQUI!"... a Himeko rapidamente apressou-se para me mandar calar e sentar à espera que a Mei falasse. De repente a Mei levanta-se e vai em direção a mim... eu fico a olhar para ela com um olhar surpreso a perguntar-me 'o que se passa'. Ela pega num lenço que tinha nos bolsos do casaco e começa a limpar a pouquíssima maquiagem que eu tinha colocado... fiquei rapidamente desiludida pois ela não iria fazer mais nada, ai ela disse "Tens de aprender de uma vez por todas que não deves usar maquiagem na escola". "Ok" respondi aborrecidamente. Sai da sala e fui embora para casa como já não havia mais nada que fazer na escola. Não conseguia parar de pensar numa maneira para ter qualquer contacto com ela... Será que a teria de a forçar ou de lhe pedir?

Esta noite depois do jantar subi as escadas e fui para o nosso quarto e perguntei-lhe "M-Mei... podes fazer-me um favor?"... "Depende do que for... mas por favor não me peças nada do que estou a pensar", "A-Ah... Es-Esquece". Deitei-me na cama e fechei os olhos quando de repente senti algo a passar nas minhas costas, quando virei-me num sobressalto deparei-me com Mei adormecida e a passar-me a mão nas costas como se estivesse a sonhar. Ela abraça-me e eu não sei o que fazer. Não sabia se ela estava a dormir ou se estava acordada à espera que eu fizesse algum movimento, eu não conseguia pensar mais até ela abrir os olhos e começar a encarar-me com um olhar que nunca vi. "Só por hoje... podes fazer algo." um sorriso rapidamente subiu na minha cara e eu abracei-a... depois levantei a cara e comecei a beijá-la com gentileza. Ela começa a responder às minhas ações e ela sobe para cima de mim, a cara dela estava mesmo em frente à minha e eu já não sabia o que fazer "Por favor... continua tu." disse eu. Ela começou a beijar-me e depois avançou para o meu pescoço... o meu ponto fraco, depois disso ela parou para não avançar até um ponto critico que ambas nós conhecemos muito bem.

Passou um dia depois do sucedido e eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer a Mei... a vergonha era demasiada para uma pessoa como eu aguentar tal coisa. A meio de um dos intervalos das aulas Harumin perguntou-me "Porque é que andas tão em baixo ultimamente?", "Acho que para ti era melhor não saberes... é uma coisa demasiado chocante para raparigas" respondi eu. Ela estava com uma cara zangada e assim virou-se para mim de novo "Conta-me que eu posso dar-te conselhos... aposto que é sobre amor". "Falamos em tua casa." disse eu a Harumin

Duas horas depois encontrava-me eu em casa de Harumin à espera que ela começasse por falar... para mim aquilo era um assunto demasiado, particular. "Então... passa-se algo com essa tal pessoa?" diz-me ela. "Por acaso sim... e se te disse-se que ela é do mesmo género que eu?" disse eu com uma cara muito desesperada por uma resposta razoável dela, "Eu sei que tu estás a referir-te à presidente, andas sempre a olhar para el olhar com que a encaras sempre foi reconhecido por alguém". Eu quase que saltei quando ouvi o que a Harumin disse e acertou sobre o que se passava "Então o que se passa entre vocês?" continuou ela. "A Mei é uma pessoa que nunca expressou nada por mim e eu já nem tenho ideia do que se passa na mente dela, certas vezes ela está séria e outras ela brinca com os meus sentimentos"... disse eu com um olhar um pouco embaciado de lágrimas. "Eu nunca tive sentimentos por uma rapariga mas se o mesmo caso fosse com um rapaz acho que eu confessar-me-ia para ele."... De repente apercebi-me que eu nunca me tinha confessado para a Mei e queria estar com ela sem mesmo sem lhe mostrar os meus sentimentos em palavras. Talvez a Mei me reconhece-se um pouco mais se ouvisse as palavras que eu lhe tinha a dizer.  
>"OBRIGADO, HARUMIN!" gritei eu saindo apressadamente da casa dela e a correr em direção a casa para falar com Mei o mais rápido possível.<p>

Já em casa descobri que Mei ainda não tinha chegado e isso desceu um pouco a minha felicidade de me expressar para ela. Então atrás de mim ouço a porta a abrir, vejo que é Mei, abraço-me a ela e digo "Eu amo-te... Mei".  
>Quando olhei para a sua cara notei que ela estava em surpresa e em estado de choque depois do que me tinha ouvido a dizer. De certeza que ela nunca tinha esperado por algo do género, e foi ai que de repente a minha expressão caiu com infelicidade. Mei não conseguia olhar-me nos olhos como se ela me estivesse a rejeitar e ela entrou em casa sem dizer uma única palavra.<p>

Eu fui para a cozinha e perguntei-lhe o que queria para jantar... não se ouvia nem uma palavra da voz de Mei. Cozinhei algo que me apeteci-a e chamei-a para a mesa. Ela veio-se sentar por isso eu pude confirmar que ela conseguia ouvir-me perfeitamente. Pensei em desculpar-me e assim fiz "Desculpa por ter dito aquilo mais cedo. Eu só queria dizer-te o que eu pens-", "Yuzu evita manter contacto comigo... só te vai magoar mais" interrompeu-me ela. De repente senti uma lágrima a deslizar pelo meu rosto enquanto via Mei a ir-se embora e a subir as escadas... desta vez eu não conseguia evitar que qualquer lágrima caísse dos meus olhos e assim chorei toda a noite por causa daquela única e simples frase.

Nessa mesma noite deparei-me com Mei a dormir num futon no chão muito possivelmente para evitar estar comigo. Sinto que desde aqui não vou poder manter qualquer tipo relação com ela... vai ser difícil falar com ela ou até mesmo vê-la... Não consegui dormir ou até mesmo fechar os olhos... tudo o que conseguia fazer era chorar sem fim. Acordei de manhã e vi que Mei já não estava no quarto... também apercebi-me de outra coisa... ESTAVA ATRASADA PARA A ESCOLA! Rapidamente vesti o uniforme e preparei um pequeno almoço instantâneo, e por fim sai a correr de casa para chegar à escola. Quando cheguei notei que a campainha de entrada já tinha tocado e corri para a sala desesperadamente. Felizmente cheguei antes do toque de atraso, deparei-me com Mei à minha frente prestes a sair da sala para se dirigir à sala dos professores, rapidamente evitei contacto direto com os olhos para não adormecer em pensamentos sobre o dia de ontem. Harumin aproxima-se de mim e pergunta "Como correu?"... Olhei para ela com um olhar infeliz e disse "Nem queiras saber...".

Quando as aulas desse dia acabaram eu pedi a Harumin para dormir em sua casa e fazer-me esquecer pelo menos durante umas horas de Mei, tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era no facto de que ela tinha-me rejeitado da pior forma que eu conheceria até hoje e ainda me pediu para me afastar dela. Em casa de Harumin estivemos a falar particularmente sobre roupas, mangás e rapazes... este último assunto consegui entender que ela queria tentar ajudar-me a esquecer Mei por um pouco... até um certo momento em que deu-me uma vontade imensa de começar a chorar e foi ai que decidi ir para casa. Achava melhor não continuar com esta tortura e dormir na minha cama. Cheguei a casa e vi que Mei estava a preparar o jantar... fui para a sala e sentei-me no sofá a ver TV. Eu já tinha comido por isso disse "Não precisas de fazer nada para mim... comi em casa da Harumin.". Evitei ao máximo olhar para Mei, o que era mais uma das impossíveis coisas para mim.

Passaram duas horas e eu decidi ir para a cama... este dia tinha sido muito cansativo desde o inicio. Coloquei o futon no chão para alternar a cama com a Mei, deitei-me e fechei os olhos a pensar no que fazer, entretanto ouvi a porta a abrir e fechar porque Mei estava a entrar no quarto quando ia deitar-se para dormir. A partir desse momento eu não consegui parar de pensar no que se tinha passado a noite passada e assim comecei a chorar de novo... desta vez não conseguia evitar fazer sons para Mei não ouvir mas isso foi impossível. Corri para a casa de banho mas antes disso senti uma mão a puxar-me... era Mei. Eu não queria olhar para trás porque através daquele toque já sabia quem era. Olhei para baixo mas quando ela me abraçou foi diferente... não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela e eu estava a tentar resistir ao abraço, mas acabei por não conseguir. Ela aproximou a sua cabeça da minha orelha e sussurrou "Seria melhor se eu me separasse de ti por uns momentos?" eu olhei para ela com um olhar pior do que antes e ela apercebeu-se logo do que tinha dito. Empurrei-a para sair dos braços dela e corri para a casa de banho. Lavei a cara mas eu continuava a chorar... desta vez nunca mais consegui tirá-la da minha cabeça. Decidi dormir no sofá da sala para não olhar para ela nesse horrível dia.

A manhã seguinte era uma manhã de sábado e só consegui acordar porque a minha mãe me estava a abanar. Ela estava desesperada para me dizer o sucedido... "A MEI SAIU DE CASA!" gritou ela. Num abrir e fechar de olhos levantei-me e fui a correr para o quarto para me vestir e ir a casa do avô. Corri fora de casa e disse à minha mãe que iria ver a Mei. Eu nunca deixaria as coisas assim.

Estava em frente da mansão do avô quando toquei à campainha e disse que queria ver a Mei. A resposta foi simples "Mei-sama ordenou que não abrisse.". Rapidamente encontrei uma forma de saltar os muros para entrar na mansão. Dei a volta até ao pátio e Mei estava lá sentada a ler um livro. Rapidamente cobri a boca dela para ela não gritar pelos mordomos. Ela estava com um olhar muito surpreso mas depois acalmou-se e retirou as minhas mãos da boca dela. "Realmente fazes de tudo quando queres não é?" disse Mei.

**To be continued**

**Desculpem a interrupção... provavelmente no próximo fim de semana continuarei a história ou até mesmo amanhã.**

**P.S.: I'll make another english stories...**


	2. Um compromisso quase impossível - Pt 2

**Yoh pessoal! Amanhã felizmente vou ao Iberanime no Porto ^^... bem... tirando esse ponto a que ninguém interessa hj sai o novo capítulo de Um Compromisso quase impossível... vou dar o meu máximo no dia de hoje e tentar dar ao msm tempo uma speed para o fazer o mais rápido possível xD**

**P.S.: Please respect my nationality and opinion!**

"Realmente fazes de tudo quando queres não é?" disse Mei.

"Se necessário... sigo-te para todo o lado só para te salvar!" respondi eu sem pensar duas vezes.

Ouvi passos de alguém e comecei a ficar aflita, seria o avô ou um mordomo? Fosse quem fosse, eu poderia ser despachada dali para fora. A Mei rapidamente puxou-me para um lugar escondido onde cobriu a minha boca para ninguém me ouvir. Estava espantada pois não esperava que a Mei fizesse tal coisa. Com o temperamento que ela tem o mais provável seria ela mandar alguém tirar-me daqui para fora.  
>O local onde estávamos era uma pequena arrecadação onde dava para nos mexermos, estava escuro e só se conseguia ouvir o mordomo a chamar por Mei.<p>

"Mei-sama? Mei-sama?" gritava ele. Mei saiu da arrecadação rapidamente e deixou-me para trás. Na porta havia um buraco por onde eu podia espreitar, notei que o mordomo era um jovem rapaz mais ou menos da nossa idade. A forma como ele sorria para ela irritava-me, eles realmente davam-se bem. Mas claro, nem um sinal de sentimento na cara de Mei.

"O que você estava a fazer dentro daquela arrecadação?" perguntou o mordomo.

"Só estava à procura de uma coisa." ela nem demorou a responder. Deixou-me um pouco triste ouvir aquela frase vinda da boca dela, parecia que ela me continuava a tratar como um 'estudante da sua escola'.

O mordomo foi-se embora e Mei dirigiu-se em direção à arrecadação de novo. Eu estava em pé à espera que ela dissesse algo. Foi em direção a mim e encostou a sua boca à minha orelha.

"Se eu fosse a ti, ia-me embora."sussurrou sem qualquer problema.

"NÃO VOU! Quero ouvir uma desculpa vinda da tua boca!" gritei eu para ela, estava já a cair em lágrimas depois de relembrar o que ela me disse ontem. Evitar algo assim já era impossível, não se pode voltar ao passado para se desfazer tudo e isso é o que me condenou a estar presa a uma pessoa que quero proteger.  
>Senti algo a agarrar-me as costas. Apercebi-me que era Mei a abraçar-me. Não reagi nem disse nada. Fiquei quieta à espera que ela se separasse de mim, parecia uma eternidade.<p>

"Porque é que não desistes do impossível? Já sabes que nunca vais alcançar isso que queres." ouvi Mei dizer num tom frio. Estranhamente desde que me reencontrei hoje com ela, Mei não mostrava qualquer sinal de sentimentos ou emoções. Será que voltou a tempo em que o pai a tinha 'deixado para trás'?  
>Empurrei-a para olhar no seu rosto, vi lágrimas a escorrer dos seus olhos sem reação. Parecia que eu tinha voltado aos tempos antigos com ela.<p>

"MEI! O QUE SE PASSA?!" gritei eu em desespero quando ela tinha caído no chão. Não sabia o que fazer, se ia gritar ou ia levá-la para o hospital, ela estava a ferver.

5 horas depois do sucedido, eu encontrava-me no hospital sentada ao pé de Mei. Ela não tinha acordado desde o momento em que ela desmaiou no chão, tive de chamar uma ambulância para a virem buscar. Notei que Mei começava a abrir os seus olhos.

"Onde é que eu estou?", praticamente nem se ouvia a voz dela.

"Estás no hospital, tu desmaias-te quando estávamos na arrecadação.", respondi num tom quase seco.

Mei num abrir e fechar de olhos levantou-se como se fosse dizer 'tenho que ir'. Tentou colocar os pés no chão mas eu impedia. Ela lutava contra a minha vontade mas a força dela estava muito reduzida para ela concluir alguma ação, neste momento não havia muita coisa que ela pudesse fazer no estado em que está agora, dava-me arrepios vê-la naquele estado.

"DEIXA-ME IR! TENHO QUE IR AO TRABALHAR!", Mei estava a gritar comigo.

"NO ESTADO EM QUE ESTÁS, NÃO VAIS A LADO NENHUM!", gritei-lhe em resposta a ela. Ela de um instante para o outro parou, estava realmente surpresa com o que eu lhe tinha dito. Empurrei-a para baixo gentilmente, aconcheguei-a na cama do hospital e continuei sentada à espera de alguma reação.

"Ainda não desistis-te do teu 'objetivo'?", ela voltou ao seu estado normal, calma e séria como sempre.

"De que objetivo estás a falar?", perguntei eu, não tinha nem uma pista do que é que ela estava a falar sobre esse 'objetivo', até que... "Se te estás a referir aquilo... por acaso nunca desistirei.", disse num tom determinado para receber uma resposta qualquer que ela me iria dar.

"Só tu. Já te disse, não vais chegar a lado nenhum. Vai ser impossível para ti.", desta vez não caiu nenhuma lágrima do meu rosto, apesar do meu coração estar a chorar silenciosamente. Seguiram-se momentos de silêncio, nenhuma de nós tomava reações. Mei sentou-se na cama do hospital mesmo em frente a mim. Chegou-se à frente e os nossos lábios estavam a tocar-se. Eu estava realmente surpresa. Aquilo foi um choque para mim.  
>Ela quebrou o beijo... finalmente eu estava a apreciar.<p>

"Dessa vez não começas-te a chorar." dizia ela num tom suave, notava-se que ela estava a brincar com os meus sentimentos.

**Hmmm... desculpem notar-se que a história desta vez foi apressada mas eu estou cheia de pressa xD... vemo-nos daqui a duas semanas.**

**P.S.: See you next week ;)**


	3. Um compromisso quase impossível - Pt 3

**Boas pessoal!... Voltei hoje e vou tentar fazer esse capítulo um pouco mais longo xD... à duas semanas estava com pressa e não podia fazer mais nada, então espero q gostem e partilhem a vossa oponião**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Citrus characters/Eu não criei as personagens de Citrus**

**oooo**

"Desta vez não começas-te a chorar." dizia ela num tom suave, notava-se que ela estava a brincar com os meus sentimentos.

Mei colocou a sua mão no meu rosto, estava quente e suava mas não sabia o porquê de ela estar a fazer aquilo. O meu coração estava a bater muito depressa, possivelmente ela estava a ouvi-lo e notei que a minha cara começava a aquecer um pouco... de certeza que já estava vermelha. "U-Uh.. porque colocas-te a tua mão na minha bochecha?", perguntei eu num tom surpreso.

"Nada demais, simplesmente deu-me vontade de fazer isso.", logo depois da resposta de Mei, ela tirou a sua mão da minha cara retirando todas as esperanças que eu tinha de ouvir ou sentir algo bom... a única coisa em que eu pensava era atirar-me para cima dela e começar a beijá-la, acariciá-la e tocar na sua pele.

"O que estás a fazer?", eu tinha acabado de fazer tudo o que estava a pensar. Paralisei no momento em que voltei à realidade e não sabia o que responder, eu conseguia sentir o calor de Mei muito próximo ao meu e cada vez mais a aquecer, espera, a aquecer?! Será que ela também está a sentir algo? Esta podia ser a minha chance de avançar mais um passo com a minha irmã mais nova! Mas de um momento para o outro ela estava a empurrar-me para sair de cima dela e mais uma vez, lá se vão todas as minhas esperanças de conseguir alguma coisa. Como indicado sai da cama e sentei-me de novo na cadeira que se encontrava ao lado, seguiram-se momentos de silêncio em que eu só consegui ouvir os meus pensamentos e coração.

"Já podes ir embora, eu não saio daqui até leva-" "Não saio, eu fico aqui até te darem a indicação para te ires embora.", nunca demoro a responder a Mei quando ela quer ser persistente contra coisas que não têm solução.

**oooo**

Já tinha passado uma semana depois daquele desastre que aconteceu e nunca mais ouvi uma palavra vinda da boca de Mei, só nos encontrávamos na escola e mesmo assim não trocávamos nem uma palavra por dia. Este tempo sem ela estava a dar cabo de mim e os exames começavam para a semana, eu precisava de um tutor (a Mei) para passar neles mas infelizmente a nossa 'relação' tem estado muito estranha.  
>Hoje tomei uma decisão, dirigi-me para a sala do Conselho Estudantil e bati à porta "Entre", ouvia-se a voz de Mei por trás dela.<p>

Num abrir e fechar de olhos abri a porta mal ouvi a voz dela, ela ainda estava a olhar para os papéis, não se incomodou em olhar para a pessoa que tinha entrado. "Então, nunca mais me vais dizer uma palavra?". No momento em que ela ouviu a minha voz, rapidamente levantou a cabeça para virar toda a sua atenção para mim.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?", perguntou Mei num tom frio como se não se importasse com o que estava a acontecer nos últimos tempos.

"Vais continuar a ignorar a mãe e eu dessa maneira? Os exames começam para a semana e tu ainda continuas a ignorar-nos como se nada se estivesse a passar.", espero que ela me dê uma resposta rápida para o que está a acontecer agora.

"Eu não tenho nada haver com o que se passa em vossa casa e para bem dizer, tu podes estudar por conta própria.", um tom ainda mais frio veio da boca de Mei, nem um mínimo sentimento de importância se revelava de dentro das suas palavras.

*Bamm*, dei com as minhas mãos em cima da secretária de Mei "SÓ PODES ESTAR A BRINCAR COMIGO, PRIMEIRO ACEITAS A MINHA AJUDA PARA OS ASSUNTOS COM O TEU PAI, AGORA DIZES QUE NÃO TENS NADA HAVER COM A NOSSA FAMÍLIA E QUE EU SOU CAPAZ DE ESTUDAR SOZINHA?! PENSA NO QUE DIZES CERTAS VEZES...", notava-se que a minha aura tinha mudado de um momento para o outro, eu não era capaz de suportar o facto de ela estar a ignorar-me daquela maneira desprezível.

"Se vieste aqui só para isso, podes sair agora mesmo.", a sua expressão e voz continuavam sem alteração como sempre. Eu recusei sair dali, não me movi enquanto esperava que ela dissesse mais algo.

"Que é que queres que eu faça?", de repente ouvi um sussurro dela enquanto trabalhava.

"Podes repetir o que acabaste de dizer?!", perguntei eu para ter a certeza se eu tinha ouvido aquelas palavras direito, seria a primeira vez que eu realmente teria ouvido a Mei a dirigir-se naquele tom.

"QUE É QUE QUERES QUE EU FAÇA?!", gritou ela com uma expressão afundada em dor e sofrimento, os meus olhos não piscaram nem um pouco e eu continuei a encará-la sem conseguir processar o que ela tinha dito.

"D-De novo com isso... Eu já te disse para me pedires ajuda quando estiveres a sofrer assim *sob*.", comecei a soltar lágrimas sem parar. Dei a volta à secretária de Mei para a confortar com um abraço, e assim foi. Eu conseguia sentir a elevada temperatura que saia do seu corpo e começava já a ouvir Mei a começar a chorar.

"Mas eu nem sei como te pedir ajuda, t-t-tu és demasiado gentil para alguém como eu... Eu nem sei resolver os meus próprios problemas...", era capaz de a ouvir chorar ainda mais. Esta tinha sido a primeira vez que ela tinha aberto os sentimentos dela daquela maneira para mim, eu estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, porém não sabia qual era o problema dela.

"Agora diz-me, o que é que se passa?", parei de chorar e a minha voz acalmou-se, de momento espero uma sincera e direta resposta dela para mim.

"O problema és tu, Yuzu.", fiquei chocada quando ouvi aquela frase, será que ela me odiava? O que é que eu fiz para ela me dizer tais palavras? "Tu és demasiado gentil para mim... Como é que eu te posso agradecer?!", por fim não era ódio mas sim um sentimento de desculpa.

"Agradecer?! Nunca vais precisar de fazer tal coisa, afinal... Eu sou a pessoa que mais se importa contigo.", foi a resposta que eu lhe dei, de agora em diante estou pronta a ouvir qualquer tipo de maldade ou bondade que venha direto da sua alma. Senti que ela começava a apertar mais o abraço entre nós, felizmente só estávamos nós as duas na sala...

"A pessoa que mais se importa comigo...", ouvia-se Mei a falar num tom baixo que quase não me permitia ouvir. Senti um arrepio como se ela estivesse a sorrir.

**oooo**

Vários dias passaram depois da nossa conversa e Mei tinha voltado a casa, a mãe ficou extremamente feliz e as minhas lições com a minha irmã mais nova, para os exames começaram... Sinto que as coisas podem começar a melhorar daqui em diante e espero que melhorem entre nós mesmo, até lá... tenho que esperar.

**oooo**

**Fim do Arco I**

**Wow... acho q desta vez fiz algo de jeito xD ... espero que tenham gostado e espero os vossos comentários... possivelmente, futuramente irei tentar traduzir esta história para inglês para observar as suas opiniões também... vemo-nos para a semana, em inglês.**

**P.S.: See you next week and maybe I'm going to translate these stories in portuguese to english to see your opinion about it...**


End file.
